Doodlebug
Doodlebug belongs to The-Rootbeer-Queen. Apperance Doodlebug is a nearly complete black lab exept her toes on her right back paw are white and she has a white square on her chin. She wears a light blue water like collar. She wears a regular top thats light blue with dark blue accents. She also has an Apron and a pair of Rubble gloves both of which are yellow. Her tag is a feather duster Personality from her puppy hood to her adult hood she has always had the same happy and playfull personality shes very playfull and loves to wrestle and run around. She also loves to be held even when she is an adult she will climbd into peoples laps and act like a puppy Bio Her mother and Father lived in europe. Closer to the norwegion contries of Sweden, Norway and Denmark she has grown a thick coat and a good resistance to cold wether it be in water or on land. When she was about a year old her mother passed away after staying out in the cold for to long and her body tempurature droped to low. Her father was devistaded and they nearly emediatley moved to the US, specificly Adventure Bay. After moving to adventure bay she lived on the streets until Allison found her and took her in Trivia Random * Since she was born by the ocean and her mother brought her to the Ocean when she was really young she loves the water and was extatic when she made friends with Delora and hopes someday to make friends with more mer-pups * She loves playing with Rilley and Laddy adoring there playfull personalities * She bites alot, playfully of course * She prefers to be called Doodle instead of Doodlebug, only Allison calls her that and only when she does something wrong * Shes around the age of the Trainees * Her mother was fluent in german and picked up words from her so she will sometimes say things in german when shes mad or surpised * Story Time - So someone made a pup that I adored, so of course I was thinking of making an OC that could esily be compatible with them, but after a while of contamplating I decided against it because I didnt need any more OCs, but then I saw Doodlebug and really? you expect me not to make an OC based off sutch a cute puppy! * She was fetured in this video she is on the first sheet to the far right https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EKOsMA_IJ0g&feature=youtu.be Thank you Sunnypuppy45 for doing this * Her voice squeaks when she gets exited like sweetie belles Pup Pack * Feather Duster * Presure Sprayer * Sponge Catchprases * "Lets go Spotless" (pip) * "No Matter the Mess, Im ready to Clean" (Chase) * "Sweep or Mop, I wont stop" (Tundra) Vehicle She drives a street Sweeper also filled with other cleaning Products Crush As a pup shes to busy having fun and trying to make other pups but as a teen she starts looking for somepup to love. When she runs into Stamp and starts spending more time with him she starts falling for him Stories By Me * Slice of Life * Secret Admirer By Others Gallery Doodleanddelora.jpg|Doodlebug Swimming with Delora Doodleandatlantise.jpg|Doodlebug swimming with Tundrathesnowpups Mer-Pup Atlantis Doodleandsebastian.jpg|Doodlebug and Sebastian, Rockytheeco-pups Mer-Pup OC Doodlebug.jpg|Screenshot edit of Doodlebug, I did a good! Coralanddoodlege.jpg|Coral (258raindrops Mer-pup OC) talking to Doodle Doodlebug1.jpg|Picture #1 of her Doodlebugte.jpg|Picture #2 of her Doodle.jpg|Picture #3 of her G.jpg|Picture #4 of her Doodles on.jpg|Doodle screenshot, And the tag, *shrug* I still dont have anything picked out for her so I just put an Ice pick since that was her old Job) Goodnightdarling.jpg|Drawling of Doodlebug and her crush Stamp Doodlebagref.jpg|Doodlebugs Reference Sheet Stampanddpodlescene.jpg|Picture of her from my story, Secret Admirer Big pic.jpg|Large Picture Containing her Part7.jpg|Close up of the part containing her Category:Koho2001s Characters Category:Females Category:Trainee Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:The-Rootbeer-Queen-content Category:The-Rootbeer-Queen- Characters